Yugi and Company
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: Yugi is a kitten that has lost everything in just a 2 day times span. Now he's on his own. Till one cold morning he meets 2 dogs trying to eat him and one that wants to protect him. Now what is he going to do? All characters but Yugi are dogs need ideas!
1. the passing and meeting

A young kitten named Yugi just lost everything. His mother died not long after after he and his brothers and sisters opened their eyes. The human that took care of them that he called Grandpa was getting to old so he can't take care of 4 kittens. They were set out on the streets of New York to be adopted by a relative of the old man with another litter of kittens. Yugi was never adopted so one rainy night Yugi sets off to find a new home and a family in the middle of winter. But instead of a feline family or a human family he finds a pack of dogs that take care of him.

If any of this sounds familiar it's because it's very, _**very**_ loosely based on the Disney movie "_Oliver And Company"_ All the Yugioh characters are dogs [but Yugi] that live in packs on the outskirts and slums of the Big Apple. Any suggestions for breed type for the characters are welcomed!

So please read and Review and give opinions on breed types for character and also colors please!

_**[keep colors somewhat natural but still be a little creative! ]**_

Yugi and Company!

It had been a few minutes since a little kitten opened his amethyst eyes fully for the first time. Everything was fuzzy and confusing. Nothing had definite shape to it, just blobs really. There was strange smells all around the kitten that wafted into his small nose. But they were familiar smells they made the kitten feel at pace and safe. Then there were the muffled sounds. The sounds came in short burst but they were very quiet. This was all overwhelming for the little kitten. So the little kitten squeaked for its mother. In response something shifted behind the kitten, and then his mothers tongue ran down his forehead. The kitten squeaked in pleasure. Its mother gently nudged the kitten back against its stomach. Smelling warm milk the kitten began to suckle on the belly of its mother welcoming the food.

The kitten was aware that a lot of time had passed. it also was vaguely aware of 3 other colored blobs that lay next to it at times. The kitten had come to understand that it and the other blobs and it's mother were in a small space. It discovered this when it crawled away from its mother and got far enough away that it ran into something. That something didn't move it was hard and cold unlike its mother. Not understanding this the kitten squeaked for its mother pitifully. The mother came over and gently pushed it back with the other blobs. That's when the sound of something opening and a different thing came into view and different smells attacked the kitten's senses.

Solomon's p.o.v.

Solomon looked in at his cat and her kittens that were born only 2 weeks ago. He had just come in to check on them. He made sure to keep the lights down knowing that kitten at the 2 week mark were sensitive to light.

"Hello Kisara." Solomon reached down and petted the cat. Kisara was an American Shorthair that Solomon had rescued oh so many years ago. She was sweet and would never hurt a fly. Kisara purred under his touch as he looked the kittens over. There were 4 of them they all looked strong and healthy. There was a lovely black one with yellow streaks on its face, one calico, one gray and black striped kitten and one brown one. Solomon smiled and chuckled they were beautiful.

"May I hold one Kisara?" Solomon asked the white cat. Who only sighed and laid her head down on her paws and closed her blue eyes. Taking that as a yes Solomon picked up the black one and held it in his hand up to his face to get a better look at him. To his surprise the kitten had amethyst colored eyes. It squeaked softly at him.

"Well now you are different aren't you?" Solomon laughed as the kitten squeaked again at him. He stroked its head gently with one finger. The black kitten leaned into the touch which was shocking. Most kittens didn't like touch from humans for another week or so.

"Now you're a mystery. I think I will name you." Solomon decided as he stroked the kittens head. He laid the kitten in his hand and held him in the air carefully and found the black kitten was a male. That would be helpful.

"How about Yugi?" Solomon provided looking down at Kisara who perked up her ears and meowed at him blue eyes gleaming.

"So you like that name Kisara?" Solomon chuckled again then looked at the kitten in his hand. The kitten meowed quietly.

"Yugi it is then." Solomon replaced the black kitten with its mother and picked up the calico. It was a female so he named her Yuki. The brown one was also a girl and he named her Yuuko, and the grey and black kitten, also a girl, he named Yuu. 3 females and one male kitten how different, different indeed so Solomon bayed Kisara and her kittens fair well and pushed the door to the closet almost shut.

Yugi p.o.v.

More time had passed and the black kitten could hear things clearly now as well as see things clearly. It was all very exciting it filled the black kitten with energy.

"mother." The black kitten meowed.

"Yes little Yugi." Kisara answered.

"What's Yugi?" the black kitten asked cocking his head to the side looking at her with a confused look. His litter mates gathered around as well to hear the answer.

"Well little one Yugi is your name." Kisara replied simply to the 4 kittens looking at her.

"What's a name?" the black and grey kitten asked.

"It is something that when someone wants you they call you and you answer to." Kisara said after a long moment in though. The black kitten was confused his name was Yugi. So when someone wanted him they called Yugi and he would answer.

"So what's my name!" the brown kitten asked. Yugi and the other kittens couldn't keep still as they waited for the answer their whole bodies wiggled with anticipation.

"Your name is Yuuko little one." Kisara named off the brown one nuzzling it.

"Yours is Yuki." Kisara nuzzled the calico

"Yours is Yuu." Kisara nuzzled the black and grey kitten.

"And yours is Yugi." Kisara licked Yugi on the head. Yugi purred in contentment. He looked at his littermates with a sparkling eyes and a smile. Cats can't smile but let's use our imagination. Yugi yawned and wobbled over to the pile of blankets that he and his littermate and mother slept on. Tripping and stumbling a few times. Finally they all settled in Kisara licked them all on the heads good night then laid her head down to sleep. Yugi curled up against the warmth of his mother purring in happiness. He laid his head on his paws curled his tail over his nose and fell into a noiseless slumber.

!Yugi and Company!

Another week had come and gone for Yugi and his littermates. Things were starting to change for the kittens they could tell distance and things and they could identify smells better now. But that was a problem for poor little Yugi he found he was smaller than the rest of the kittens. So Yugi became an outcast that and besides the fact he was male and the others were female. They started to exclude him from their explorations and what not. But there were 2 creatures that never treated him like an outcast, the old human and him mother. The old man would come and feed their mother the food she needed and change the box for her. And also he would come and play with Yugi often with strings or little pieces of feathers. But lately Yugi had been seeing less and less of the older man.

"Mother what is the big beings name?" Yugi called as he wobbled into the room stumbling still not steady on his feet. His mother looked up at him as he entered the closet.

"That being little one is my human pet his name is Solomon." Kisara purred as she cleaned herself.

"But the smaller beings that come by call him something else." Yugi pointed out he was referring to the little human things that ran around wanting to buy things from the shop not that that made any sense to Yugi what so ever.

"They call him Grandpa, Yugi." Kisara cleaned her paw.

"Oh I'll call him Grandpa from now on!" Yugi announced as he raced off only to once again trip over his own paws and roll over. Another day passed and the older man still had not come. He had not come for 3 days now and Yugi didn't understand why. That and he was becoming worried for him mother. She was becoming tired often now. Hardly eating, sleeping a lot and barely talking to the kittens when they called her. Yugi padded into the closet looking over to his mother who lay on the blankets. Yugi dropped his tail so it hung close to the ground and slowly made his way over. He licked his mother on the nose and found it was not cold and wet like it normally was it was warm and dry.

"Mother what's wrong?" Yugi meowed softly making the little chirping noise that the kittens used to get attention from their mother.

"Oh little one I think my time is coming." Kisara sighed slowly moving her head to look at the black kitten. _Her time? Her time? What does that mean?_ Yugi wondered.

"What time mother?" Yugi nuzzling his mother's neck. Yugi sat back on his hind legs and looked at her his tail curled around his front paws in worry. Something was wrong.

"My time to pass on. I think the same thing has happened to my human pet." Kisara said quietly. Yugi's eyes widened a fraction. His mother was going to leave them and so was Grandpa?

"No, no mother you can't go! We still need you!" Yugi cried as he jumped onto all fours and placed his paw on his mothers shoulder.

"Dear I have no choice. Tell Seto I was sorry I couldn't see him one last time." Kisara sighed in a ghostly way. His mother Lifted her head and licked him on the forehead one last time before laying her head down on her paws and closing her eye's and giving one long deep sigh. Yugi meowed trying to get his mother to wake up. But she didn't move.

"Mother." Yugi called softly crawling forward on his stomach licking her on the nose. Yet again she still didn't move. Panic was setting in on the black kitten. He nuzzled her head lifting it up as high as he could. But his mothers head just flopped back down on the blankets. She was starting to go cold her heart was slowing down.

"Mother. MOTHER!" Yugi cried frantically now he placed his front paws on her head and called her meowing and chirping like he would but still nothing in response. He crept back away from his mother tail between his legs. He was scared his mother wouldn't talk to him. She must be asleep yeah just deep asleep. Right? But deep down in his kitten heart he knew that was the last time he would ever see his mothers beautiful blue eyes and hear her angelic voice again. Yugi raised his head up and howled crying in sorrow and grief. _**(I know you have heard a sad cat howl sometime in your life it just pulls at ones heart strings. You feel like well sad as well. Kinda like how dogs howl I guess but maybe not quiet.)**_Soon his howls reached the ears of his littermates and they came stumbling in. they too called and tried to rouse the mother cat from her endless slumber but none prevailed. So the 4 little kittens sat in the far corner of the closet across from their mother and howled. Yugi felt like they were giving her soul a last loving goodbye. So the sad lonely litter of kittens curled up and fell asleep together trying their best to keep warm. For outside it was turning winter and cold.

The next day another human entered the house. Yugi roused the other kittens and they all peeked out to see who it was that entered their territory. It was another older human but not the old man they knew. The man came crouched down in front of the kittens. Yugi was afraid as were the others and they backed away into the corner huddling together.

"Oh you poor things first your mother now Solomon." The man shook his head as he placed his hand on their mothers head and pet it gently. Yugi didn't understand human language but he understood that the man felt bad for them.

"I can't keep you all, and the pound is full so I guess there is only one thing to do." The man sighed and picked the kittens up one by one and placed them in a plastic box that had bars on the front. He picked up Yugi last who meowed in discomfort. The man stopped and looked at him taking in his color and his eyes.

"Let's see black kitten yellow stripes on face, amethyst eyes, well manners not frightened on humans. You must be Yugi then." The man said holding Yugi in his hand. Yugi's ears perked up at the mention of his name. Did this human know him?

"You're a runt aren't you? You're so much smaller than the others." The human sighed and placed him in the plastic box with bars like the others. That's when the box lifted up and they began moving. Yugi and the other kittens meowed and squeaked and howled their complaints. But the ride ended quickly. New smell came at Yugi as the box they were in was placed on the ground. Yugi sniffed the air opening his mouth slightly to get a better taste and smell but sneezed after the first sniff of the air. The man opened the cage again and began taking them out again and placed them inside another box with newspapers on the inside. Yugi looked above them to see that the box was open at the top and there were many humans looking at them with smiles on their faces. The little black kitten watched as the man placed something on the wall behind the box and then left. The something had letters on it.

KITTENS FREE

NEED A LOVING HOME AND FAMILY

Yugi didn't understand what it said but soon after the human's began to pick them up one by one and take his littermates away. Yugi meowed and ran other to the edge of the box and looked over the lid only to see no sight of his disappearing littler mates. Soon above him things turned dark and nasty looking and it grew cold. The little black kitten was scared, alone and sad. What was he going to do now.

"Mother I'm scared! Somebody! Grandpa! Yuu! Yuuki! Yuuko!" Yugi howled. Nothing answered him. He shivered against the coming cold and hit under a newspaper in the bottom of the box. Yugi licked his paws in nervousness as above him something began to growl. Yugi looked up above him light flashed and sparked across the sky. Yugi jumped his fur standing on end and his tail bristled.

"What was that!" Yugi hissed as the sound of something booming and popping came once again scaring the small kitten making him scuttle further back into the box. His body was tense and his back arched as the sky growled and flashed then boomed. The poor thing was scared out of his mind. After what seemed like hours it stopped. Yugi relaxed and licked his fur so that it lay down flat. Something hit him on his head. Yugi straightened up in a snap staying perfectly still his eyes darting back and forth. Then it hit him again but on the tail. Yugi jumped around hissing at the thing but there was nothing behind him. Then it hit again and again. Yugi couldn't get away from it but he looked up to see when it was coming from. The things what were hitting him were coming from the sky. It was water. Yugi didn't like the water at all. So he tried to get away but it was everywhere. Yugi meowed as loud as his little voice could trying to get someone or something to come and help him. But his called reached nothing. Yugi scrambled to the edge of the box and looked over the edge of it trying to see someone. Then his hopes began to rise as a human walked by the box. Yugi meowed and called to the human wanting him to stop and help him. But the human kept walking away.

"No! Come back please!" Yugi meowed again. The water from the sky was coming down harder now and the wind was starting to blow. It was a chilling wind that cut you right to the bone. It racked the poor kitten's body hard making him topple over. Yugi curled up against the wind the best he could. He thought I couldn't get any worse than this. But he was wrong. The sound of rushing water reached his ear over the sound of the howling winds. Water was flowing from the drain pipe next to the box into the box Yugi was in!

"NO!" Yugi panicked as he noticed that the water was rising now up to his belly. He didn't know how to swim! Soon the box overflowed and fell apart. The water flowed everywhere taking the tiny kitten with it. The water was going downhill and disappeared into a big dark hole.

"HELP! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" Yugi screamed as the waters took him closer and closer to the big black hole. Yugi tried his best to learn how to swim in about 3 seconds time paddling frantically trying to get purchase on anything. Just as he was about to be sucked into the blackness his little claws got hold of something hard above him. The kitten extended his tiny claws and tried to pull himself up. His back legs kicked the air trying to give him enough ability to get himself up. After moments of meowing and scratching the black kitten hauled himself onto the sidewalk. Yugi was breathing hard a terrified look frozen on his face as his matted wet fur stood on end and he hissed at the drainage system that tried to suck him up. Exhaustion hit the poor kitten like a landslide and the kitten slumped down onto the ground. His legs felt heavy and his heart was pounding in his small chest.

"Have to keep moving and find someplace to sleep." Yugi told himself as he pushed himself onto his sore paws as he padded gently into an alley. The poor little kitten was heartbroken he had nowhere to go now. He trudged down the alley. The dismalness made him think of his situation. He was tire, sore, hungry, scared, alone, sad, wet. What little hope he had jumped when he noticed a long plank of wood propped up against a brick wall. The little kitten crawled under it and to his amazement it was warm and dry. A dryer vent on the far end opening made hot air come through the opening warming the kitten. There was a ball cap that sat onto a plank so it was dry and warm. Thankful for the ray of hope Yugi flopped down on the hat. Exhaustion hit his body making him barely able to keep his eyes open. Memories of his litter mates, his mother, and his human Solomon ran through his mind. So the black kitten wailed crying over his loss that took place in such a short time. And that's how he fell asleep crying in depression.

Different p.o.v.

The next morning…

"Marik have you found anything yet?" a dog barked as it sniffed its way down the alley looking for any scraps of food.

"No bakura now shut up!" another dog barked back at the first it also sniffed its way along the alley.

"You know damn well it's hard to find food after the rain." the second dog growled as it continued its search. The dog picked up a scent. The dog narrowed its eyes not wanting to believe it. He leaned down and sniffed again. No he was sure of it, it was the scent of a cat! The dog laughed he just found breakfast.

"Bakura! I found you your damn breakfast." The dog barked to the other. The other Bakura jogged up.

"I promise you Malik if it's another sewer rat I'm going to kill you." bakura threatened.

"No its better it's a cat." Malik pulled his lips back over his teeth in a dog smile. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You can never find a cat around here." Bakura said in disbelief and began to trot off.

"No its right here." Malik insisted as he sniffed his way over to a blank that rested against a brick wall. Malik nosed it out of the way. Sure enough there was a small black kitten with yellow stripes on its face sleeping on a baseball cap. Bakura came up behind Marik and smiled this was going to be a good breakfast then he notice how small it was.

"Marik it's not big enough to be fit for a canary." Bakura said annoyed. Malik glared at him which bakura ignored.

"Hey there kitty." Malik poked the kitten with his nose rousing it from its sleep. The black kitten sat up sleepily and blinked at him.

"Hello!" it chirped merrily at them. Malik and Bakura blinked in surprise a normal cat would jump hiss and run away this one said hello.

"Who are you?" the kitten asked looking up at them with big amethyst eyes that had a look of pure innocence.

"I'm Malik and this is Bakura. How's about you join us for breakfast." Malik offered Bakura loved it when they caught innocent things they were so much easier to catch. The kitten jumped to its paws happily.

"Really? What do you have?" the kitten asked walking forward only to stumble over his own feet. Malik found the kitten odd it had to be very young to still be tripping over itself. But it didn't matter food is food.

"You. That's what we're having." Bakura smiled darkly at the kitten advancing Malik doing the same. The kitten's eyes widened as it backed away understand what was taking place. Malik growled deep in his throat and got even closer. The kitten backed away till it hit the wall then lashed out at the dog tiny claws extended. Malik barked in surprise pulling back shaking his head as his nose had 4 bloody scratched running across it. He whined in pain rubbing his paw with his nose. Bakura growled in annoyance. The kitten took the 2 seconds of distraction to shoot off down the alley.

"Malik! Your stupidity may cost us our breakfast now come on!" Bakura howled as the duo chased after the black kitten. Lucky for them the stupid thing kept tripping over its own paws. The kitten disappeared around a corner Bakura and Marik hot on his tail when…

"MALIK BAKURA! What the hell are you doing in our territory." Another dog barked in front of them. The kitten and the 2 dogs skid on the asphalt. There in front of them was another dog. The kitten backed away from the new dog. Marik growled at the little black kitten, who jumped around to face them then backed away again. The kitten looked between the 2 dogs that were going to eat him and the new one. And apparently decided to take its chances with the new dog for it scampered behind the dogs front paws and hid behind them.

"It's none of your concern mutt!" Bakura snarled at the dog.

"Yeah it is haven't we tough yall never to come near here again." The dog growled back. The dog leaned down and looked at the little kitten behind his paws.

"Hey there little guy!" he greeted. The kitten only looked at him with worry and fear.

"Look Wheeler just give us that little feline and we will leave." Bakura sighed sitting down to scratch behind his ear with his hind foot.

"Yeah like I'd let you eat this poor kid ha! And…hey Malik what happened to your nose?" the dog looked at Marik's bleeding nose then snickered.

"Little guy did you do that to his nose?" the dog looked at the kitten again. The kitten nodded fearfully. The dog laughed out loud.

"Ha I don't know anyone who's been brave enough beside Yami to scratch Malik on the nose! Your alright kid!" the dog laughed.

"I grow tired of this wheeler just give us the damn cat." Malik snarled as he and Bakura began to advance on the dog and the kitten.

"Over my dead body." The dog snarled back crouching down protectively over the kitten. No way was he going to let this small kitten become someone's snack food. Not while Joey Wheeler was still up and kicking.

And so there you have it guys my new story that randomly popped into my head! Hope you liked it. I had a hard time trying to make sure I kept the characters as animals and not sound too human like.

So like I kinda need most of the main characters, their breeds and their coloration as soon as possible, so I can get an idea of how to get the next chapter going. Read and comment and look at what other people have said and kinda vote I guess. I look forward to seeing everyone's idea's and thoughts! See you next time!


	2. Author Notes and Breeds!

Ok guys sorry this isn't a chapter for my new story "_Yugi And Company"_. But I think it best that I put up the finalists for the breeds of all the other Yugioh characters that I have for now. I'm very happy with the people that have already sent in ideas. It helps me out a lot. Without your help it would have taken me weeks to figure out good breeds. Now yes I did mess with color's a little but tried to keep it to a minimum so don't bug on the normal color's of the breed k? thanks for understanding in advance! ^_^

SO! As it stands right now…

Joey =Golden Lab

Serenity = Chocolate Lab

Bakura = Grey Malamute/ Husky

Ryu = White Malamute

Malik = Bronze Alsatian/King Shepard

Marik = Light Bronze Alsatian/ King Shepard

Tristan = Rottweiler

Tea = Brown Westie Terrier

Seto = Brown Great Dane

Mokuba = Black Great Dane Puppy

Yami = Black and Gold Streaked Pharaoh Hound /Thai Ridgeback

Duke = Black Lab

So that's everyone that I could think off with the help of the 2 reviewers that gave me idea! I thank you both very much you were a lot of help to me! Now I need just a little more help the ones I have slashes and another dog breed with like Yami and Marik and Malik and Bakura I need you to help me vote on which is best. Kay? If you don't know what the breed looks like look it up they look really cool! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Motherly touch

"**Little guy did you do that to his nose?" the dog looked at the kitten again. The kitten nodded fearfully. The dog laughed out loud.**

"**Ha I don't know anyone who's been brave enough beside Yami to scratch Malik on the nose! Your alright kid!" the dog laughed.**

"**I grow tired of this wheeler just give us the damn cat." Malik snarled as he and Bakura began to advance on the dog and the kitten.**

"**Over my dead body." The dog snarled back crouching down protectively over the kitten. No way was he going to let this small kitten become someone's snack food. Not while Joey Wheeler was still up and kicking.**

Yugi p.o.v.

Yugi was scared to death… no he was way beyond that. All he knew was he fell asleep in the alley and woke up to a cold nose pushing him. When he woke up there were two dogs looking at him. He was happy at first to meet then, maybe he had found friends. But then they said they wanted to eat him! One started coming closer to him. Yugi hissed and puffed his sill wet fur out trying to get the dog to back off. But deep down the kitten understood that all he was doing was prolonging the inevitable. The bronze dog got to close and Yugi swung his tiny paw at the dog tiny claws outstretched. His tiny claws made contact with one of the dog's noses and it yelped and backed away whimpering, so seeing a slimmer of hope Yugi took off down the alley hell bent on getting away. He heard the other dog behind him yell at the other that they were going to lose their breakfast and the sound of running echoed down the alley. They were chasing him! The kitten stumbled over its own paws and crashed to the ground. Shaking his head Yugi pushed himself to keep running he wanted to live he didn't want to be eaten by the dogs. He could hear them close behind him. The kitten dashed around the corner. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see the dogs where gaining lost ground and were snapping on his heels. He looked in front of him and saw the last time he hoped to see. It was another dog. The dog was just as tall as the other two but this one was golden dog with shorter hair. It seemed angry at the pair of dogs behind him. Yugi began to back pedal on the pavement and began to back away keeping a fearful eye on the new dog. A growl sounded behind the kitten as he jumped a few inches in the air and scampered back away from the two dogs who were now right behind him. Oh no now what? Yugi wondered. He didn't like going up against the two dogs and decided to take his chances with the golden dog. The kitten back away till he was behind the golden dog's front paws. He was so scared that when the larger dog asked him a few questions he could only nod and look at him in fear wondering what he was going to do to the kitten.

"I grow tired of this Wheeler just give us the damn cat!" the large bronze dog with long hair growled at the golden dog above Yugi. Hearing this, the kitten feared the worst of all was coming. But to his surprise the dog hunched down protectively over him and growled from deep within his throat back at the bronze dog.

"over my dead body." The golden dog snarled as he pulled his lips back over his lips baring his teeth at the two dogs. That's when the fight broke out between the dog's. they launched at each other teeth, snarls growls and fur went flying. The grey one attacked Yugi's protector who yelped in pain and felt to the ground and before the golden dog could get up the silver dog placed a paw on his throat.

"Havent we ever told you not to mess with us Wheeler?" the grey one laughed as he leaned down and muttered into the dog's ear. In response the dog growled and tried to bite the grey one in the jaw but fell short of his target. Laughing the grey one prepared for the death bite that would kill the dog.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Yugi hissed as he jumped at the grey dog catching all three dogs by surprise. The grey one yelped in surprise and scrambled back. Yugi arched his back and stuck his matted and clotted fur out as far as it would go and growled at the dogs. But he felt more intimidating than he looked, for his growl came out as more of a purr. The two dogs looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"well Malik looks like the little morsel is trying to protect the mutt." The grey one laughed to the bronze one who was rolling around on his back paws in the air laughing.

"ha! Well if wonders never cease Bakura!" the bronze dog laughed back. Yugi hissed at them with all his might that he could but he was still little, weak and all he could do was hope he staled enough time for the golden dog to recover. The two dog seemed to get over their laughing fit and began to come at the kitten and the golden dog again. Yugi scuttled back away from them laying his tiny ears flat against his head and glaring daggers at them as the golden dog struggled to his paws. The dog stood over Yugi a dog smile on his muzzle.

"thanks for the help little buddy." He thanks Yugi as he stood over him as they waited for the 2 dogs to make their next move. The grey and bronze dog jumped and attacked them again. Yugi closed his eyes and flinched waiting for the pain of the attack to come.

"JOEY!" someone called as a body flew over Yugi and the golden dog and landed defensively in front poised and ready to attack.

"TRISTAN!" the golden dog barked in jubilee jumping slightly in happiness. The grey and bronze dog backed away. And prepared for another attack, every animal in the alley fell silent waiting for each other to make the next move when a howl pierced the silence. The grey dog turned an ear to the noise and listened as another howl followed the first one but longer and deeper in toner.

"Malik, Dartz is calling lets go." The grey one muttered to the other and began to back away, but the bronze remained where he was glaring at the new comer to the fight.

"Malik lets go!" the grey one barked urgently as another howl echoed out in the morning. Yugi didn't understand what was going on but he didn't care as long as they left.

"Fine but I will get that damn cat your protecting! It has no place in a pack of dogs." The bronze looked directly at Yugi who shrank away from the look back to the temporary safety of the golden dog. The golden down snarled at the bronze one as the bronze disappeared into the maze of alley ways. Silence followed the 2 dogs didn't move. Yugi suddenly thought of something. Where these 2 dogs going to fight or eat him now?

Normal p.o.v.

"Tristan thank god…" Joey let out a great sigh of relief and joy when he saw the Rottweiler in front of him.

"Joey what the hell were you thinking!" Tristan barked angrily at him. Joey pulled back in shock. Why was he angry at him all of the sudden.

"wha.."

"You know you can't face both Malik and Bakura at once!" Tristan chastised him. Oh that. Joey let his ears droop and he sat down with a sad look on his golden lab muzzle. Tristan padded over and began running his nose over Joey's side looking for anything too badly injured. Tristan glared at a gash on Joey's hind leg. The idiot did get into another fight again!

"So what was it this time?" Tristan raise an eyebrow at the golden lab that still had a sullen look on his face. Joey perked up instantly.

"I was trying to save another animal from being eaten alive thank you!" Joey snorted looking away from the Rottweiler with annoyance.

"And this animal was…" Tristan pressed.

"A kitten." Joey replied simply.

"A kitten? Is it ok? Where is it now?" Tristan asked worried. So Malik and Bakura were trying to eat a kitten god damn them! Tristan cursed them.

"Oh it's right… uhm…" Joey looked around. Tristan shot him a confused look.

"Well?" Tristan looked around but didn't see anything.

"I promise you he was right here!" Joey looked around more frantically now. He put his nose to the ground and began to sniff him out. He had to find the little kitten that saved his life, he owed him. Suddenly he picked up the black kitten's sent and followed it to a trash can to find the kitten hiding behind it in fear and alarm when Joey nosed the trashcan out of the way.

"Found you!" Joey barked happily as he turned back to Tristan with a smirk on his face. Tristan looked at the poor little black kitten that huddled against the wall. His fur was wet and clung together making it matted. His blonde streaks in his muzzle were dirty and muddy. The kitten overall was filthy but then again Joey was like that every day.

"Hey little buddy you ok?" Joey asked worried hopping that while he was passed out for about 2 seconds nothing bad happened to the kitten.

"n-no are you going to eat me like the others?" the kitten asked in complete fear. Joey was shocked to think it thought they were going to eat him.

"No no we would never eat an animal like you." Joey looked at him honestly.

"What's your name little guy?" Tristan asked as he sat down next to Joey.

"Yugi." The kitten said slowly. Tristan understood why.

"Where's your mother?" Joey asked looking around for the mother kitten that should have been worried sick about Yugi.

"Her time had come is what she said." Yugi looked down at the ground with a grave face. Astonished Joey shot a surprised look at Tristan only to see a mirror of his own emotion staring back at him.

"What about your litter mates?" Tristan tried hoping maybe little Yugi had older siblings taking care of him for he was far too tiny to be on his own on the streets of New York City.

"They were taken away by the humans." Yugi said with a heavy sigh as tear began to fall down his furry cheeks. Joey whined in sympathy for Yugi as he nuzzled the saddened kitten. The kitten was so small Joey's muzzle was almost as big as the kitten. The kitten was all alone in the world without any blood family left for him. It almost made Joey's heart crumble. Joey turned around nipped at the Rottweiler's ear to get his attention.

"Let's take him with us." Joey suggested in a hushed voice so only Tristan could hear.

"Why you know Seto and Yami will object to having a kitten among us." Tristan whispered back.

"Come on Tristan if we leave Yugi here then he will die. If not the Bakura and Malik will be back then they will eat him!" Joey muttered as images of the poor kitten being eaten flashed through his mind. He shook his head dispelling the horrid thoughts.

"Give me one good reason." Tristan huffed.

"He saved my life! If he hadn't jumped at Bakura just before you came, Bakura would have finished me for sure. So I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Joey said firmly as he locked his gaze into Tristan's not looking away or blinking.

"Fine but your taking the blame for this." Tristan sighed defeated. Joey yipped with glee and nipped the Rottweiler's ear with joy.

"Yeah yeah." Tristan mumbled.

"Hey Yugi do you want to come back with us?" Joey asked returning his attention to the kitten. Yugi looked up at the golden lab with a confused look.

"Go back where?" Yugi asked.

"To our home. We can be your new family!" Joey explained wiggling with excitement.

"Really? Is that ok?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Tristan put in. He was becoming wary hopping that Bakura and Malik wouldn't come back with help.

"Ok." Yugi beamed up at the two taller dogs.

"Follow us it's just over the sewer and across the street from here." Tristan motioned with his head for the golden lab and the black kitten to follow.

Yugi p.o.v.

As they headed back to the dog's hide out Yugi had found out a few things about the dog that saved him. His name was Joey Wheeler a golden lab and that the dog that walked slightly in front of him was Tristan a Rottweiler. The lab and the Rottweiler had been friends for years now. They were almost there according to Joey who was carrying Yugi, who was dangling out of the dogs jaw by his scruff. Why? Well when they tried to cross the road the little black kitten almost got hit twice, then when they tried to cross a pipe over a sewer system Yugi almost fell in. So to keep the kitten out of harm's way both dogs voted to carry the kitten.

"Well here we are home sweet home!" Joey announced through Yugi's fur. Yugi lifted his head from its bowed position to get a good look. The 'home' that they spoke of was an old abandoned apartment building. It was complete but was never bought apparently and there seemed to be no door to it but a sheet.

"Joey put Yugi down I heard that if you hold a cat by its scruff too long it begins to hurt." Tristan advised. Come to think of it Yugi's neck was starting to hurt. But he didn't want to protest at the moment.

"oh really sorry Yug' " Joey apologized as he set Yugi down on his paws. Yugi swayed uneasily for a moment but steadied himself. Yug' that was a nick name Joey had come up with for the black kitten on their way here. Joey and Tristan disappeared into the building, Yugi scrabbled in after them Till he was right beside Tristan.

"Hey anyone here!" Tristan barked loudly into the entire apartment building. His barks echoed back at him. Yugi twitched his ear toward a sound that came from up the stairs and inside a room.

"Where have you been Joey! We were worried! You didn't come back for hours!" a brown dog bounded down the stairs and marched straight up to Joey getting up in his face. The golden lab scrambled back tail between his legs.

"Well I ran into some trouble…" Joey trailed off not meeting the smaller dog's eyes.

"Don't tell me you got into another fight with one of Dartz pack again!" the dog sighed in annoyance

"About that…" Joey smiled nervously still not meeting the brown dog's eyes. Tristan began to snicker beside him. Joey growled a warning at him to shut his muzzle.

"You did didn't you?" the brown dog groaned as she began to circle around him looking for wounds. Yugi remained quiet not knowing what to do about the dog that was yelling at Joey but the dog seemed to know him.

Normal p.o.v.

"Really Tea doesn't have a cow." Joey muttered as the she dog began to circle him looking for any wounds. Tea was a brown westie terrier. She was the mother/bossy dog in the pack of theirs that lived in the apartment building. The brown terrier made her way around stopping when she found the gash on his hind leg.

"Your hurt! Go clean it off then try and stop the bleeding." Tea ordered Joey who muttered something too low for any of the others to hear. Tristan was trying hard to keep from laughing. Joey looked like a frightened human child when Tea began to bark at him.

"uhm…" Yugi piped up pawing at Tristan's front leg.

"Oh yeah Tea this is Yugi." Tristan smiled trying to be as innocent looking as possible.

"Yugi?" Tea blinked then looked down at the black kitten that sat beside Tristan with his tail curled neatly around his paws.

"it's a kitten." Tea stated as she sat down she looked at Tristan expectantly waiting for the Rottweiler to explain.

"what's it doing here?"

"Joey found him apparently. He said the Malik and Bakura were trying to eat him. Then Joey fought them to protect the kitten and was losing till I stepped in. then Joey wanted to take him here." Tristan explained with a sigh as he stretched. Tea looked at Yugi who just looked back at her studying her with his amethyst eyes.

"so that's the story?" tea confirmed raising an eyebrow. Tristan nodded. The kitten muttered something to Tristan who nodded.

"poor thing being eaten almost must be scary." Tea commented. As she watched the kitten walk away to probably go explore she looked back at Tristan.

"What about his mother or his litter mates. Mother Cats normally have 4 kittens." Tea wondered. Tristan shrugged.

"According to him his mother passed on to the next life. And by the way he described it he was set up for adoption and well the human's must have chosen his litter mates and not him. he must have gotten washed away in the storm that came through last night." Tristan decided

"But not that I think about it doesn't he look like Yami a bit?" Tristan motioned over to the kitten who was now taking with Joey who was licking his wound.

"yea!" Tea looked closer and saw the resemblance between them.

Yugi p.o.v.

Yugi asked Tristan if he could go check on Joey and the Tristan nodded and Yugi padded over to his new golden friend.

"you ok?" Yugi asked as he looked at the Golden lab who was licking his wound.

"yep! Never better. Don't worry I've had worse." Joey laughed. Yugi let his ears droop.

"sorry it was my fault you got attacked isn't it?" Yugi looked at the floor.

"now I never said it was your fault. Nothing is your fault!" Joey said sternly.

"but…" Yugi argued

"NO! it not your fault Malik and Bakura are the ones to blame not you. you were just trying to survive. Which is good." Joey barked. Yugi looked up at him surprised that the lab had said this. He was about to say something else when barking was heard up stairs and the sound of running echoed in the building. Joey perked up and smiled but Yugi was unsure he just kept meeting new animals left and right today. And franky it was scaring him.

"Yeah! Joey and Tristan are back!" a black object jumped down the stairs and careened into the golden lab knocking him over onto his back.

"Ha hey Mokuba!" Joey greeted at the black object. Yugi looked closer to see that the black object was actually a black dog, well puppy to be exact. The black puppy licked the golden dog with affection.

"Mokuba? Is my brother back?" another voice called from the stairs. Yugi turned toward the voice to see a dog the same breed and height as Joey but brown walked brown the stairs. How many dog where in this pack of Joeys? The brown lab came down the stairs and licked Joey on the muzzle. Joey licked the lab back affectionately. The black puppy raised his nose in the air and sniffed the air.

"hey there's a cat in here." the puppy looked directly at Yugi. Yugi jumped and straightened up. The black puppy came right up to Yugi and began to sniff him all over. It took every little ounce of strength the kitten had not to jump and run away from the puppy. But even Yugi couldn't keep his hair from rising up.

"joey why did you bring another animal in?" the puppy turned to give Joey an annoyed look. Yugi just had to laugh at the expression on the golden labs face.

"why does everyone keep blaming me?" Joey demanded sadly. The brown lab laughed.

"because you always bring things home." The puppy replied in a matter of fact tone of voice. Joey snorted at him and turned away and walked over to Yugi and sat beside him. Yugi looked up to him.

"I'm Yugi nice to meet you." Yugi announced to the 2 other dogs.

"hey there I'm Mokuba!" the black puppy, Mokuba greeted.

"hello I'm Serenity." The brown lab, Serenity replied. Yugi's tail wiggled with pleasure he just kept getting new friends every minute.

"well Yug' this is Mokuba, Kiba's brothers he's a great Dain. And that is Serenity she's my litter mate she's a Chocolate Lab." Joey explained.

"Oh ok. But who is Kiba?" Yugi asked

"Oh he's a brown great dane, but he's bigger than me. We used to be owned by a man by the name of Kozabora Kiba but then he started to work big brother to the bone. So we ran away and then we met Yami who let us live with him." Mokuba said at length. Yugi sweat dropped. Half of that explanation he didn't understand.

"Mokuba Yugi doesn't know who Yami is yet." Serenity reminded the pup.

"Oh yeah he's a-"

"Can it lets just let him meet Yami first okay Mokuba?" Joey sighed trying to keep Yugi from getting too lost.

Normal p.o.v.

Joey sighed and laid down next to the kitten with a sigh this was going be one long wait.

"When will Yami and Seto get back?" Mokuba asked in a whiney voice. Joey sighed and closed his eyes.

"God only knows I didn't find anything to eat so I'm in the dog house." Joey sobbed just thinking about what the great dane would do to him.

"You didn't what?" Tristan barked apparently finished with his conversation with Tea as they walked over. Joey cracked and eye to see flames surrounding the Rottweiler in a blaze of furry. Joey gulped.

"Sorry I was too caught up in saving Yugi…" Joey sputtered trying to give a good excuse.

"don't give me excuses you know it was your turn to get food for everyone today!" Tristan snarled putting his face really close to the labs. Tristan hated it when Joey decided to slack off. They were all going to go hungry now.

"don't waist your breath Tristan you know it goes in one ear and out the other." Tea sighed. Tristan snorted in joey's face and stalked up the stiars and disappeared followed by Tea. Joey sighed in relief and flopped back down. Yugi was busy cleaning himself next to Joey when he yawned.

"You sleepy?" serenity asked looking at the kitten. Yugi nodded sheepishly. Joey and Serenity smiled at each other. He was really cute. Mokuba laughed as Serenity picked Yugi up by the scruff and the kitten yelped in surprise. The lab curled up next to her brother and put the black kitten between her paws and slowly began to bath him Mokuba saw where this was going and took his leave not saying a word. Yugi purred under the loving tongue that licked him. It reminded him of his mother. She used to do this to him and his litter mates. He missed it. A single tear slipped down the kitten face so he laid down letting the lab clean him with complete trust. Slowly so slowly Yugi fell asleep. Joey noticed the kitten was out like a light and chuckled.

"he must think o you like his mother Serenity. You have that effect on animals." Joey complimented. Serenity paused in her licking to examine the kitten who was snoozing happily.

"I guess you're right." Serenity continued her cleaning of the kitten. She began to lick the kittens face gently and tasted something salty. Looking down the labs noticed the kitten was crying.

"what's his story?" Serenity asked Joey quickly explained. After he was finished Serenity shook her head. They all had stories mostly back. But Yugi's well his happened when he was so young not like the rest of their pack who were almost fully grown when bad luck hit them and they met Yami. The lab siblings fell into a lapse of silence as Serenity licked Yugi in a motherly way and Joey watched. A sudden howled echoed through the apartment building signaling the arrival of their other friends Duke, Kiba, Yami. Joey jumped up.

"GUYS YAMI,KIBA,AND DUKE ARE BACK!" Joey barked loudly up the stairs. Instantly Mokuba appeared and screamed down the stairs. Joey couldn't wait for Yami to see Yugi…

Hey there everyone I know this is a bit late but we all know how final exams go right? So am I forgiven with this chapter?


	4. the thrill of the hunt

"_**I guess you're right." Serenity continued her cleaning of the kitten. She began to lick the kittens face gently and tasted something salty. Looking down the labs noticed the kitten was crying.**_

"_**what's his story?" Serenity asked Joey quickly explained. After he was finished Serenity shook her head. They all had stories mostly back. But Yugi's well his happened when he was so young not like the rest of their pack who were almost fully grown when bad luck hit them and they met Yami. The lab siblings fell into a lapse of silence as Serenity licked Yugi in a motherly way and Joey watched. A sudden howled echoed through the apartment building signaling the arrival of their other friends Duke, Kaiba, Yami. Joey jumped up.**_

"_**GUYS YAMI,KAIBA,AND DUKE ARE BACK!" Joey barked loudly up the stairs. Instantly Mokuba appeared and screamed down the stairs. Joey couldn't wait for Yami to see Yugi…**_

Tristan walked down the stairs muttering the whole way down knowing this meeting of the pack was not going to go well at all. Would Yami let a kitten in their pack? God only knew. Then there was Kaiba to worry about. He definitely wouldn't want a kitten around to get into trouble and have to look after. But it was way too late to think about it now. Tea scurried around Tristan to get to see Yami. she loved Yami but she could never admit it. Mokuba stood at the door waiting intently on his older brother. Yugi blinked sleepily when he heard the howling in the distance.

"What's going on?" yawned the black kitten to Serenity.

"Oh the others are coming back." She smiled down at him. Nodding the group waited as a Kaiba the big brown great dane walked through the entrance to the building. Mokuba yipped happily and jumped at his brother playfully. Nipping at his ears.

"Welcome back big brother!" Mokuba barked tail wagging as he licked his brothers nose.

"Thank you Mokuba." Kaiba replied licking the black puppy back lovingly. Next through the door came Duke a well built black lab. Tristan and Joey jumped on the black lab.

"Hey Duke!" Joey growled playfully nipping playfully on the labs ear. Tristan crashed into Duke and the trio rolled around in the dirt on the floor like friends. The last dog through the door was a large black Pharaoh hound with blonde striped down his entire body.

"Hey Yami!" Tea smiled from where she sat beside Serenity.

"Hello Tea." Yami nodded with a smile to the terrier. Yami sat and watched his friends roll around on the floor playing till he noticed Joey. Joey wasn't supposed to be back this early it was his turn to go get food for the pack.

"Joey did you bring back food?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow at the golden lab. Joey stopped play fighting with Duke and Tristan and dropped his ears. Whining he hung his head.

"No I'm sorry Yami I got preoccupied." Adverting his eyes Joey looked away guiltily. Sighing Yami shook his head but he smiled all the same. The group sighed in annoyance but then again this was normal for the golden lab.

"Why am I not surprised that the Mutt got distracted by a squirrel?" Kaiba laughed loudly. Joey's head snapped around as he glared daggers at the great dane not one bit afraid of the size difference between the two of them.

"Shut up Kaiba! And I'm not a mutt!" Joey growled crouching down baring his fangs at Kaiba.

"Alright calm down you two." Serenity pleaded knowing that fights between the two could go on for hours on end.

"Well then tell us what made it you forget to get food?" Kaiba growled back at him with the hint of annoyance in his voice. Joey looked away again not looking at the larger dog. Yugi cleared his throat and padded forward feeling a sudden braveness in him to talk to the older dogs.

"I'm the reason he didn't get any food." Yugi said boldly puffing out his small chest. Trying to look bigger but it didn't help that everyone was bigger than him. Everyone looked over at Yugi and suddenly the brave feeling disappeared and Yugi shrank down feeling uneasy under the looks he was getting. Yami looked at the kitten amazed. Kaiba glared down at the kitten.

"And you are?"Kaiba demanded glaring down at the kitten. All the braveness vanished from inside the kitten as he shrank back and away toward Serenity. He lowered his head and flattened his head submissively to the dog over 5 times his size.

"y-yugi." The kitten replied looked Kaiba in the eye fearfully.

"And just how did you get here little one?" Yami piped up as he padded over to the kitten to check him over. Yami was amazed the kitten looked almost exactly like him. Yami began sniffing the kitten who went as still and rigid when he felt the warm breath of the other dog on his back.

"Uhm Joey saved me from being eaten by these other dogs and he brought me here…" Yugi muttered fidgeting nervously.

"Really now?" Yami straightened up and turned to the lab for confirmation. Joey whined and nodded.

"yeah Seto it's true." Mokuba chimed defending his friend. something clicked in Yugi's mind he remembered his mother saying about someone named Seto but for the love of him Yugi couldn't remember. Finally he remembered his mother wanted him to tell Seto that she was sorry she couldn't see him one last time.

"are you Seto?" yugi asked hesitantly. Not really wanting to get the larger dog angry seeing as he could if he wanted eat yugi in 2 bites.

"yeah what about it shrimp?" Seto growled at him. yugi puffed out his tail and back away in fear at the sudden change in the dogs attitude.

"come on Kaiba no need to be mean to the little guy." Duke advised he personally thought the cat was cute and looked like a little Yami when you looked at him closely.

"my mother wanted me to tell someone named Seto that she was sorry she couldn't see him one last time." Yugi said in barely above a whisper. The Danes eyes shot to yugi again. There was confusion and mistrust in them.

"what was your mother's name?" Kaiba demanded.

"uhm uhm….." yugi fumbled to remember the name the old man called his mother.

"well spit it out." Kaiba barked loudly making yugi flinch.

"stop it Kaiba." Yami said firmly fixing the dane with a stern glance.

"Kisara!" Yugi cried finally remembering his mother's name.

"Kisara…" Kaiba looked at the kitten in shock now. This kitten was Kisara's? it was shocking he didn't know that Kisara had been expecting kittens. But then again that would explain why he hadn't seen the white cat in over a month.

"was she your mother?" Kaiba asked more calmly. The kitten nodded back. So his guess was right. If so then… why would this kitten be here without his mother Kisara? It wasn't like Kisara to ever let something happen to her kittens if she had any.

"and where is your mother?" Kaiba wondered looking back at the kitten to see that it looked at the ground a sad look on his face. Not hearing an answer from the kitten does that mean that the white cat Kaiba loved was…dead? Yami looked at the kitten in surprise. Its mother must be dead then seeing as he didn't answer the question. But this kitten pulled at his heart, these kind of things didn't happen to cats it often happened to dogs sometimes. On that note Kiba turned around and stalked off anger and sadness poring off him. Mokuba backed away from his brother's scary aura and hid behind Serenity.

"well he took that well I guess." Tristan snorted as he scratched his ear with his hind leg and stretched. Joey nodded feeling sorry for the older dog for a moment. Duke who was really confused with what had happened just snorted and decided it was best to leave the kitten's past alone. Most pasts here were touchy subjects. Yami rolled his eyes and glanced over at the golden lab.

"we still need to get food to eat. So Joey Tristan Duke you will accompanying me to get some for the pack." Yami ordered.

"hey wait what about Yugi can he stay?" Tea asked; bring the conversation back to the kitten. Yami looked back at the kitten who looked back at him with hope and need in his amethyst eyes. Then Yami looked at all of the faces around him. Joey gave him the dumbest looking pleading look in the world with his big brown eyes. Serenity looked at him hopefully, Tristan nodded his wanting the kitten to stay, Duke just shrugged and smirked a dog smirk and nodded his acceptance of the kitten. Tea looked up at him waiting for him to decided what he wanted to do about the kitten. Even Mokuba was giving him a pleading look.

"Alright the kitten can stay." Yami laughed. There were yelps and barks of joy all throughout the room. Joey ran up to Yugi and licked him all over the kitten laughed and rolled over happily. Yugi looked back up at the pharaoh dog.

"thank you." he mouthed to him and Joey and Tristan nuzzled him.

Yami p.o.v.

Yami didn't really mind keeping the kitten in the pack. Everyone seemed love him and Yami was sure Kaiba would warm up to the black and yellow kitten sooner or later. Yami raised himself to his paws and lookout to the sky to see that the sun was still out.

"Joey, Tristan, Duke lets go. We need to get food before it get dark." Yami looked at the three mentioned who stopped playing with Yugi and sat up.

"Oh can Yugi come with us?" Joey begged jumping up and down his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Yami looked back out at the sky and saw they had a while till the sun completely set. They never hunted for food in the city at night, one because Dartz pack always hunted at night, two because New York was even more dangerous at night than during the day.

"alright but Joey he will be your responsibility." Yami warned as he nodded with his head for the group to follow him.

Joey p.o.v.

Joey nodded to the older pharaoh dog and followed behind Yami, Yugi fast on his heels. Tristan laughed at the scene before him but followed all the same. Joey was thrilled that Yugi was going to be part of the pack. He never had a doubt that Yami would let him stay. Yami had a special place in his heart for dogs and pups that had bad past in his pack. Yami looked back at him and nodded and took off running. Joey reached down and scooped Yugi up by the scruff of his neck and began running. Yugi curled up but allowed Joey to carry him. Tristan and Duke broke out into a run beside them. They reached their normal hunting territory and Joey sat the kitten on the ground. Yugi staggered for a moment but righted himself.

"ok Joey you search this alley with Duke and Yugi. Tristan and I will search the next alley over understand?" Yami said sternly looking Joey straight in the eye. Joey nodded. What did he not trust Joey or something? Yeah sure he had forgotten to get food a few times but he would never let anything happen to one of his friends. Not if he had a say in it. Tristan and Yami padded away to the other alley, Yugi watched them go confused.

"why are they leaving Joey?" Yugi looked up at him.

"well we need to get food and the best thing to do would be to split up and search. We need to get done before night fall." Joey informed him.

"oh, so what do we do?" the black kitten asked as he scuttled after Joey and Duke who began to sniff the trash around the alley.

"well Yugi use your nose to sniff out some food for us to eat." Duke answered. The kitten looked at them confused for a moment and watched them sniff around then seemed to get the idea of what to do. Then he went to investigate some trash bags for anything. Joey found it cute how he wiggled around to sniff food out. The kitten was learning fast that was good. Joey looked up into the sky as he walked to another bunch of boxes. It was getting darker they had to hurry before Dartz pack showed up. That pack had no head for rules. They would hunt in the area that was Yami's territory, they would attack the humans, and they would attack Joey and the others without warning. Duke wondered over his black nose to the ground. He shot Joey a look.

"how much longer we got?" the black lab asked as he nosed some more trash.

"one maybe less I'd say. We need to hurry and find something and get out of here." Joey said uneasily he was growing more nervous as the time ticked by. Joey continued to focus on the current task at hand and sniff around in the trash. His ears pricked up waiting for any noise that wasn't him, Duke or Yugi. He sighed the group wasn't having any luck tonight. The alley had been picked clean. The humans around here normally threw away lots of food. This area was what the humans called the cooking district were restaurants and food marts were located. That was one of the reasons Yami had chosen this area for hunting. If they could get food here without having to hurt the humans then everything was fine. The very thought of food made Joey's mouth water but he shook his head to clear his mind and continued sniffing around. Beside Joey, Duke's head shot up ad he looked behind him to where Yugi had been. Wait… HAD been, but now the small black kitten wasn't there anymore. Worried turned his ears in different directions trying to catch a sound of the kitten sniffing around or padding around.

"Hey! Joey, Duke is this what you're looking for?" an innocent small voice called from inside a big trash back. Something began to wiggle in the black fabric and out popped the black kitten dragging a plastic bag full of still warm hotdogs in buns. Both dogs sighed in relief of seeing the kitten alright and hadn't gotten into trouble. Duke sauntered over to Yugi and inspected the contents of the bag and yelped with glee.

"great job kit. There are enough in there to feed all of us twice!" Duke jumped up and yipped. Joey smiled and yipped along with him. Yugi sat proud of himself with his tiny chest puffed out. Both Joey and Duke licked him on the head as a reward for finding food for everyone. Yugi giggled and batted at the dogs playfully.

normal p.o.v.

"wait what time is it?" Joey suddenly remembered that they had a time limit here. both older dogs head shot up to look into the sky. The sun was gone and darkness had fallen. Panic soon set in on the 2 older dogs this was the time that the Dartz pack ruled they had to high tail it out of here now! Yugi looked up at them with a confused look. A warning howl came from the other alley that Yami and Tristan were hunting. All three animals looked in the direction of the howls. Yami and Tristan ran into the alley both had food in bags clamped firmly in their mouths.

"did you find anything?" Yami asked out of breath. Duke nosed the plastic bag full of hot dogs to Yami. Tristan dropped his bag of food and sniffed it.

"who found all this?" Tristan asked after he had counted the amount.

"believe it or not it was out newest little kitten that found it." Joey replied they all spoke in hushed whispers. Both Yami and Tristan looked up at the little kitten who smiled up at them still proud of doing something helpful.

"alright we should have enough food to last us a while. Now let us leave now." Yami picked his plastic bag of food up, Joey picked up the bag of hotdogs by the handle of the plastic bag, Tristan picked up his plastic bag. Duke nuzzled Yugi and picked him up gently by his scruff seeing as the small thing couldn't keep up with the pace of three running fully grown dogs. The small group turned toward the mouth of the alley to leave and return to the rest of their pack. The 4 dogs froze. At the mouth of the alley was Dartz pack. At the mouth was Rafael a blonde boxer, Valon a tan weimaraner, Alister an Anatolian Shepherd Dog with a redish tint to his fur, Also Malik the bronze Alsatian and Bakura the silver malamute. But what scared the group the most was who was behind the group of dogs behind them was Dartz the leader of the other pack. He was a Doberman pincher, black with 2 different colored eyes with a very bad reputation.

"well look what we found the Pharaoh and his little pack." Malik smiled evily over to Bakura who sat beside him. The moon came out from behind a cloud it had been hiding behind to see that the odd were 4 to 6. Not good.

"so who was the one that gave Malik here the new scar on his nose?" Alistar questioned looking at the dogs. The new pack observed the smaller pack before them seeing the advantage.

"hey Alistar I think it's that kitten in the black labs mouth there." Rafael motioned with his long head to Duke who back away with a snarl with Yugi still in his mouth.

"I'm not surprised only Malik could have been attacked by a Kitten." Valon scoffed. Marik snapped around to glare at the Weinaraner.

"easy now boys. I think we should pay more attention to what they have." Datz spoke up and his pack instantly fell silent and looked back at Yami, joey, Tristan, and duke. They noticed the food bags in their mouths.

"now would you be kind as to give us that food?" Dartz asked with an evil smirk on his muzzle.

"no this is ours and we aren't going to give them to you." Yami snarled to the Doberman. the dogs that dartz were well built and could out run Yami, and Joey and the others with ease seeing as they each had a load to carry. This wasn't good.

"Joey, on my signal you Duke and Tristan head back to the pack and sound the warning. I'm going to try and hold them off as long as I can." Yami muttered as he stood in a defensive position.

"you nuts! You can't take a 6 of them at once!" Duke argued back.

"We're not going to leave you back here by yourself man! Me and Tristan are staying!" Joey muttered back. Yami shook his head.

"no go! Get seto and hurry back." Yami said sternly. Yami looked back at the others they had broken looks on their faces. They were torn between staying and helping their leader of following his order. Yugi looked scared to death. Yami cursed himself for being so stupid as to try and hunt this late at night and bringing the kitten along.

"fine but the moment we get Kaiba we're coming back to get your Egyptian tail. So you better be alive." Tristan growled at him. Yami laughed but nodded all the same. As the group of dogs returned their attention to Dartz pack, Bakura and the others were beginning to advance on them.

"quit your muttering over there and hand over the food." Bakura ordered. Yami set down his bag of food and joey reached down and picked it up with his jaws. Duke placed Yugi on the ground for a brief moment clamped his jaws around Yugi's middle section and picked him up. That way when they ran it wouldn't hurt the kitten as much.

"back of Bakura or else." Yami snarled at them as the fur on his back stood up and his lips pulled back over his teeth revealing white sharp teeth he crouched low and growled menacingly. Yugi flinched at the sound that Yami was making. Valon took a step closer. That was one step too close. Yami launched into the air and attack the 6 dogs in front of him. he took the dogs in front of him by complete surprise. Yami Bit down hard on Rafaels neck fur.

"GO!" Yami yelled between his teeth as the fought against Rafael who twisted to try and get the Pharaoh hound of his back the others of Dartz's Pack jumped on them. Duke, Tristan and Joey took the second of distraction to take off.

"Maik! Bakura! Go after them their getting away to try and get reinforcements!" Dartz yelled as he tried to pull the hound off his boxer. The malamute and the Alsatian took off after the three that had ditched.

duke p.o.v.

The three of them ran as fast as their powerful legs could carry them. If they kept this speed they would get to the hideout in 2-3 minutes but that was enough time to badly injure even kill the Pharaoh hound. Duke pushed himself harder. Yugi whimpered from where he dangled from Duke's mouth. The poor kitten was in the middle of all this he shouldn't have to be but there was no way of helping that now. Duke was frantically trying to think of a way to even the odds against Dartz group. There was Malik, Bakura, Valon, Rafael, Alister, and Dartz that was 6. Against Duke, Tristan, Joey, Seto, and Joey that was 5. 6-5 they were still outnumbered. Mokuba couldn't fight he was too young and Serenity couldn't fight ether she had no experience. Tea couldn't fight she was too small to take on any of the larger dogs. Duke was brought out of his thought by the sound of barking and growling following them.

"oh no! Joey there are dogs following us!" Yugi yelled to the yellow lab. Joey stole a glance behind him.

"Crap! Its Malik and Bakura!" He snarled through the bags in his mouth. They were in the lead but not for long. Their territory was in sight. Tristan put in an extra burst of speed and darted ahead of Joey and Duke and disappeared into the apartment building. Joey and Duke close behind them. They entered the apartments and set down what they had in their mouths. Duke put yugi down gently. All three dogs raised their heads and howled in a low menacing way. Instantly Kaiba, Serenity and Mokuba appeared along with Tea in front of them.

"Mutt whats going on!" Kaiba demanded.

"Attacked…dartz….followed….by Malik….have to help….Yami!" Joey said between get heaving breaths. The Great Dane growled and rushed out of the building the three others on his heels.

"you guys find someplace to hide till we get back we don't know where the rest of Dartz pack is." Kaiba yelled over his shoulder as they disappeared into the night. Moments later snarling and growling and howls were heard in the night.

"after all the years of living here things were never like this." Tea whispered as she ushered the remaining dogs up the stairs and into the smaller apartments above. This night wasn't going to go well at all. All that Yugi could hope was that the others would come back in one piece.

Me: Yeah hahaha hi guys! *waves nervously*

Me: Uhm I guess saying I'm sorry for being gone so long would count for anything would it?

Anthony: like hell it would! You haven't updated this story since December of LAST YEAR!

Me: well sorry! I could have updated sooner if someone hadn't poured orange juice on my lap top!

Jani: ….. I love you….. *uneasy smile*

Me: Can it! Then I got a new computer then a certain someone lost the power cord!

Alex: I didn't know that was yours…

Me: then the power went out dure to the snow up here and I could charge my computer! Then YOU Romeo just had to go get beaten up in school so bad that you had to go to the hospital!

Romeo:….and how is that my fault?

Me: then I get all this homework pied on me from when I missed school for all those day! God life hates me *slams head down on the table*

Anthony: O_Oll she took that well so uhm…. Hi guys I'm the other person who posts stories on this profile…. Yeah hi….

Alex: tell them about the breed updates on this story

Anthony oh yeah so the breed now are….

Joey =Golden Lab

Serenity = Chocolate Lab

Bakura = Grey Malamute

Ryu = White Malamute

Malik = Bronze Alsatian

Marik = Light Bronze Alsatian

Tristan = Rottweiler

Tea = Brown Westie Terrier

Seto = Brown Great Dane

Mokuba = Black Great Dane Puppy

Yami = Black and Gold Streaked Pharaoh Hound

Duke = Black Lab

Dartz= black Doberman with 2 different colored eyes

Alister=Anatolian Shepherd Dog with a redish tint to his fur

Rafael= a blonde colored boxer

Valon= weimaraner tan

Romeo: so there you have it. *sighs* so please read and review.

Jani: *jumps up happily* hope you enjoyed and we plan to update sooner

Me: *raises head* oh hey before you go a review sent me a p.m. asking me to put in different Yugioh characters from different series. And add the characters from the ancient Egypt ark to the list of character. Please give me your thoughts on that. *puts head back down on the table*

Everyone: BYE!


	5. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


End file.
